Hormonal Needs
by Froggy Doggy 20
Summary: Picks up after primal needs. Itchi told ya I'd give you a sequal, just sorry it took so long.


Hormonal Needs

FD- FD here with the requested primal needs sequel!

itchaitchacritic- YAY! ^^

FD- It's so good to be out and about this morning. Tell us itchi what is your inner perv telling you today?

itchaitchacritic- SHOW ME THE SMUT!

FD- There you have it. You heard it right here on Hormonal Needs!

Shika- ... And cut. Great job guys.

Gaara- Baby you did wonderful!

FD- Thank you Cuddle Bunnie!

Naru- Alright so who's doing the disclaimer?

FD- Shino.

Naru- Shino? Shino's not here.

Shino- T-T No one ever notices me! *Runs away*

FD- Damn it Naruto, you know he's sensitive!

Naru- I'm sorry, but I really didn't see him there!

FD- *Runs after Shino* Shino come back!

itchaitchacritic- Damn it, I'll do it! Froggy Doggy20 does not own Naruto!

000

Naruto rushed home heart thundering in his chest, positive the world was moving to it's rhythmic beat. The sun was blazing bright, as the spring flowers danced in the wind. The sky was bluer than yesterday's as well as the grass greener, and pure white fluff hung in the sky for clouds.

This would be the longest they had ever been apart in her condition and for once he hated his carer choice. Most of his friends had laughed and shaken their head at his eagerness to return home to her, especially with her condition, being that often females in the same predicament would be quite unreasonable themselves; But he found her mood swings and surge of aggressiveness just one more thing to love about her.

Though her cravings were a little off; come on pickles with ramen and peanut butter is really some disgusting stuff. Still she found ways even while eating jelly and hot dogs to make him fall in love over and over again.

He had been gone on a stealth mission to retrieve a stolen document, without the use of force which is why it took three weeks. Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Neji had been chosen as his team. Shikamaru for his brains, Neji for his eyes, Sasuke for his skill, and Naruto for his... well strength. Kinda defeats the purpose of 'without force', but back up plans were always needed on s-ranked missions.

The four of them made a formidable team, and also the only married men out of their friends from the academy.

Sasukehad returned home after killing Orchimaruand helping Naruto defeat the Akatsuki and Madra Uchiha. He immediately apologized to Sakura, Naruto, and Kakashi for his foolishness. He then apologized to the Hokage and was able to rejoin the village granted he be put on a six month probation only aloud to do home D-rank missions until proven trust worthy. Naruto and Kakashi had forgiven him immediately but unfortunately for him Sakura had not... After about a year and a half of Sakura's wrath Sasuke had finally convinced her to give him a second chance, and had her securely married with in two years time. No one really knows what happened to Itachi, but when ever someone asks Sasuke smirks, then laughs, and then walks away.

Neji, about a year before Sasuke's return had previously been battling his uncle about allowing him to marry TenTen. He and TenTen had been dating since after the chunin exams in secret until just dating wasn't enough for the two. But finally his uncle caved, saying how inspired he was that Neji was willing to work so hard to receive an outsider as a bride, and how she must be strong for Neji to believe she could survive in their family. Hiashi was more than surprised after TenTen and Neji's engagement dinner when TenTen expressed both humbleness and and unwillingness to cope with an elders rude comments about Her and Neji'srelationship, without crossing the line. They where happily married a month later.

Shikamaru Nara's relationship with Temari was what some could say was an surprising sight to behold. Temari and Shikamaru had been the type of couple that were enemies before they ever became friends. Their debates where legendary as well as their insults, seeing who could be the most insulting with the fewest words. It was all good natured fun until Shikamaru took it too far by calling her a heifer and hurting her feelings. At first he thought she was joking until a tear fell from her eye. Now some may think that Temari's brothers didn't care much when it came to hurting their sisters feelings, but then again no one had ever hurt her feelings before. Lets just say getting an ass whoopen by a guy who wheres make-up and one with no eyebrows ( AN: I love you Gaara!) kinda puts your perspectives in order. He apologized and had taken her out to eat, and things lead up from there. Shikamaru and Temari were the slowest to marry.

Naruto and Hinata had been married happily for three years now and still going strong (AN: Yall know how their relationship got started.). Though some disapproved; protests stopped after an elder died gaging on his own blood after he had insulted his dear beloved wife. The most unforgivable sin in Naruto's book.

The night Naruto found out he would be a dad was probably the happiest moment of his life and never once had he regretted it. He loved his pregnant wife just as much as he loved her when she wasn't. She would be his beautiful Tenshi (AN: Right? Spelling I mean...) forever.

000

Naruto entered his and his beloveds home and almost immediately he could feel the excited nervous tension leave his body. Even after being married to her he still couldn't get the butterflies to subside at the thought of her. She was his beautiful perfect Tenshi and to him there was absolutely nothing that she could do to ever make her being with him feel like an everyday normality. To him things like her didn't happen to pieces of shit like him, and the more she felt she was the lucky one too have him, the more he wanted to show her how wrong she was.

He could smell the fresh scent of cinnamon buns and followed her trail all the way to the back patio where his beloved sat on the ground eating cinnamon buns while crying her eyes out. His throat tightened as anger burned his insides and Kyuubi growled at the thought of their beloved in pain.

Never their Tenshi, never their angel...

He rushed out and swept up the crying princess whisking her up the stairs to their room in one swift motion. All the while she clutched on tightly as impossible sobs raked her little body. This only made him run faster fearing the worst.

He placed his princess down gently on the bed before kneeling in front of her checking for injuries, or blood. She was crying so forcibly he feared her far to fragile to handle callously so he turned over each of her bare feet inspecting them thoroughly before checking her legs and knees, afraid she'd fallen but nothing was found. Gently he pried each hand away from her beautiful face uncurling each delicate finger to examine them better. Lightly but surely he grazed his finger tips up and down each arm checking for wounds or pained areas, again nothing. He checked her face and her neck nothing was wounded but still she cried.

Placing her hands on either side of his face he rubbed the backs with his thumbs, before kissing her left palm and placing it back in position. Her sobs stopped but diamond tears still fell from her now puffy swollen eyes.

"Hime, Please tell me what makes you cry?"

She sniffled and in a bitter tone she replied, "I am not beautiful or pretty Naruto-kun."

He hated it when she allowed her low self esteem interfere with the real her but it had never been this bad before. "But you are beautiful Hina-chan, more beautiful than anyone I've ever known."

"Lies! There just lies you tell me so I don't feel bad for being fat, and I'm not talking about pregnate fat either!" She tried to snatch away from him but he refused to allow her.

This had to stop.

"Hime-"

"Please Naru-kun, I'm to exhausted to listen to your lies. Your beautiful untruths." She stiffened when he didn't reply, afraid he really thought her ugly or worse... hated her.

"I will just have to make you believe then..."

Placing a chaste kiss on her fore head he rose from his spot on the floor, and walked toward their bathroom. Hinata could hear what sounded like running water and immediately flew into a panic. What if he threatened to drown her until she believed, and before her imagination could run any farther she slapped herself, for the thought. Naruto-kun loved her, and here she was accusing him of her murder, it just went to show how ugly she was not only on the outside but on the inside as well.

After a while he stepped out of the bathroom and strode to her side, she flinched at the look in his eyes. He looked as sad as she felt, but hidden behind the sadness was the determination to see to her happiness. His eyes smiled sadly down at her and that made her heart ache all the more.

"It makes me truly sad that someone as beautiful as you can't see what I see in you, and that you don't believe or trust in my judgement of you. So I'll make you believe, I'll earn your trust and when I do I don't ever, **ever** want to hear you call yourself **ugly**," He spat the word as if it was a venomous snake. "ever **ever** again." She simply did not reply thinking her mind made up but he knew that she would allow him to make his futile efforts.

He helped her out of her clothes, which meant he had to all but fight to get them free of her. All she could do was turn away in shame, afraid of his judgement of her body. He knew this and pulled her naked form to him, pressing every inch of her lush curves to him. Her cheeks scalded a deep red when his hands began to roam her smooth back, till one began to tumble down her side.

"I will show you in ways only a man can show you." He whispered huskily into her ear making her shudder a little.

Though she hadn't noticed before she realized now that he had lead her to the bath tube which was filled with steaming hot water and... bubbles. She vaguely remembered once telling him that she simply adored bubble baths especially after a hard day. She smiled warmly at the tub and wondered briefly if he was joining her, until she looked back at her already naked husband.

She took that time to admire him. His wild sunflower hair caught and held the suns golden rays captivating her all over again. His perfectly tanned skin the color of honey, gleamed and glittered under the bright rays of sunshine. His lean muscular build towered over her even at a distance, yet he still had more muscle then most. Everything about him was huge... dominating.

She blushed when their eyes connected, that familiar mischief arose in his sapphire eyes.

Walking up behind her he guided her into the tube, instantly she melted. The water was hot and steamy relaxing her muscles, and her achy bones. A sigh escaped her lips as her head lolled to the side; the instant temperature change from hot to cold caused goose bumps to rise up her untouched flesh, as a chill chased down her spine.

The water rippled and rose as he entered the tube. Instantly tingles of awareness shot through her nervous system. She almost purred in appreciation when his wet warm skin slide against hers in the most intimate of ways, heating her flesh in ways only he could.

000

Unconsciously she began to lean back and slide herself against him. He responded instantly for her, hardening to the point of pleasurable pain that made him want to thrust into her, but he couldn't, she wasn't ready yet. He was baffled by her belief that she was unattractive especially with all the stares she got when they went out together pregnant or not. He got quite a few himself of course and maybe that's where she got it from. No matter, she would know by the end of the night how beautiful she truly was.

As she leaned into him even more as he began to lather the rag and washed each of her beautiful hands, then her arms and fore arms; her beautiful shoulders, and enticing neck. She leaned into him further, melting to him. Taking the rag he cleaned her the underside of her glories breast and her sensitive nipples making her back arch as she purred in appreciation.

He chuckled. "Hime I need to get your back." He whispered in her ear, and she whimpered a Little as she leaned foreword.

He brought the rag across her back and rubbed a little harder as she purred again.

Leaning her back against his chest he rubbed the lathered rag across her swollen belly in smooth calming strokes making her lean even further into him, and purr deeper. It was incredibly intoxicating that he could arouse that sound from her lips, coax that reaction from her bones, make her want him as much as he wanted her. He wanted to be lost in her, to burrow deep inside her heart and and never leave. He wanted to be her strength and her courage; to chase away her fears and her insecurities. _'How could I when I can't even make her see her as the beautiful woman she truly is.'_ He thought bitterly.

He moved from behind her washing her foot., before moving further up her leg and her calf. Her eyes were trained on his slow moving hand as he slid the soapy rag a little passed her knee and up her thigh. Her face was flushed and her breaths came up short as he massaged higher up her thigh, the slow sweet torture he inflicted made her grip tightly on the tubs edge. Before he reached her burning core he slide his hands back down, before starting again with the other.

"Naruto," Hinata growled. "Stop fucking with me..." She groaned aloud as he lifted her up and playfully stroked her bottom with the soapy cloth.

"Your in such a hurry love," he smirked sensuously. "we're not even done with your bath." She hissed as he grazed the cloth across her nether lips. "Why do you think you're ugly Hime?"

000

_'Why do you think you're ugly hime?...' _He sounded genuinely baffled by her belief that she was ugly. Why?

Is it that hard to believe that she thought herself un-pretty. Of course he would, anyone would now that she thought of it. Anyone could see without a doubt that she was a beautiful woman; that she knew. She wasn't blind to the looks of lust that are shot her way every day. Since she was a little girl she had always known that on the outside she was prettier then most girls even without being told; but on the inside she was ugly, disgusting, vile... Her poor oblivious Naruto just couldn't see it, and if she loved him she would show it to him.

_'Coward!'_That single word effected her immensely. Braking her down, strangling her breath. What if she showed him and he hated her, what if he left her. Her heart couldn't take the strain.

She wanted him more than anything, waited for him patiently, and now she ran the risk of losing him. She wanted to tie him to her and lock away his sunshine from the rest of the world. To bind him eternally to her lifespan, she wanted everything about him all to her self! _'NO!'_ she internally screamed. He was not property... he was a man, and no matter how much she'd like to she couldn't lock him away.

"Naruto... I love you..." His sweet smile burned her, her desire to claim him suffocating.

"I-"

"I'm not done... I want you Naruto with every fiber of my being. It's an obsession, a maddening temptation that I can't shake. I want to bind you to me body and spirit, to lock you up in this house with me and never allow any to see the sun in your smile. My basic needs slowly dwindle to nothingness when in comparison to having you. You fill me so completely that even food is unnecessary. This obsession, this temptation are created from my selfishness. These are the things make me ugly."

He sat there for a while just watching the blind possession in her eyes, and then he brought her close to his heart, where it beat thunderously in his chest.

"Hime, I love you more than anything, and if that is what you wish I want to grant it. Your are not ugly hime this that you feel I sometimes feel it to. I love you, and I will become all you need."

_'NOOO! COWARD!'_Her inner voice raged on Naruto's behalf. His willingness to become her property made her heart sink even deeper into depression. How could she manipulate this man, this man she so called loved. Coward described her perfectly...

"Please don't..." she whispered "Please don't throw away your freedom, I will be fine Naruto-kun."

"I want to-"

"No you don't! No one **wants** to give up freedom, and only a monster would ask for it. A monster... a coward... like me."

"Your wrong." He whispered. "A monster wouldn't even be bothered with the thought of stealing someones freedom. A monster wouldn't love so adamantly. I didn't marry a monster, and a monster will not be the mother of my child. You are Hinata, **you** are my wife, **you** are the mother of my child and _you_ are the love of my life... You always will be..."

She felt the sting of tears at her eyes.

That's right, Naruto would not love a monster or a coward, he was so bright and lively so in love with life, with color. She would not waste it.

"Naruto... I- as myself- as I am right now can't see what you see, but if- if you show me... I will become that beautiful woman you love. I will." He flashed her a dazzling smile that made her heart jump with excitement. She made him smile like that!

000

He leaned in possessing her lips reeling in the wild sensations that only she could arouse in him. Lifting them both out of the tube her legs instantly tied themselves around his waste rubbing her hot sex against his stomach. He growled as she sighed, all in pleasure. He walked them both to the bed laying her down before him, showering her with little butterfly kisses.

Another sigh.

Her kissed her rounded belly taking his sweet time.

Sigh.

Her thighs.

A moan.

He licked the water off her inner thigh before nibbling the sensitive skin there making her entire body shutter and flush. He inched his way to her core each inch conquered made her moans grow longer, deeper. It excited him, made his heart beat faster, his rod grew more rigid the all consuming pleasure felt as if it would engulf him- No... he would take his time.

Pulling back was the hardest thing he had ever done.

Sliding slowly down her body he reached her perfect toes kissing them lightly making her giggle.

"Stop Naruto-kun, it tickles." His eyes lit with mischief.

"It does, does it? I wonder, dose... this tickle?" He said running his finger tips along the instep of her perfectly molded foot. She laughed harder, thrashing her head about the feather pillow. "Or maybe this?" He said tickling the milky skin at the back of her knee. Her sharp squeal of delightful laughter made him chuckle. "That to huh? well what about this!" He said tickling her under arms.

She struggled to free herself of her attacker but her attempts turned out futile.

"Please!" She gasped between squeals of laughter. "Can't take... any-anymore!"

His eyes turned devious. "Dose this tickle..." He whispered on a long warm breath against the nape of her neck,voice hoarse and thick, rising goose bumps along her skin. His callous hands cupped the under sides of her breasts gently, her nipples hardening into tight nubs of sensitivity. She moaned when he blew the hot moist air from his mouth across them, her fingers tightening into the white linen sheets. He slid his mouth dangerously close to her nubs, only brushing his lips around them. Her gut tightened as he kissed every where but were she aced the most; she growled in warning. The smirk that she knew to be pulling slowly at his lips could be felt along her heated skin and he began to nibble.

Her breast grew heavy ans her nipples ached with need of love. "Please Naruto-kun..." His sensuous tongue crept up her breast leaving a wet trail in its wake before teasing her aching nub. She groaned in satisfaction, her head lolled to the side, her eyes glazed.

"I want to hear you say it Hina." he said his hands playing dangerous games with her senses. "Look me in the eyes and say it."

000

_'Say what?_'

"Say that you are beautiful, inside and out." Hinata felt her self shutter. Say that **she's** beautiful... outside **and **in... Why, what dose he want from her a lie? "I know that you don't believe it but you must understand that this problem dose not only affect you. You can not keep these types of things to yourself Hina you just can't. Think of how much it hurts and bothers me that you don't want to see yourself as beautiful. It's not healthy, and I like you happy and healthy..." The sincerity in his eyes seared her.

She would try dammit, she would say it with as much feeling as she could, even if she didn't mean it. "I am beautiful... outside... and in..."

His eyes softened and he kissed each of her eye lids as well as each cheek. "Don't worry I know you don't believe it yet just like miracles don't happen in a day, but as long as **we **try our best there is nothing **we** can't accomplish." His eyes turned hot, oh the many faces her love had. "Now where were **we**..."

His skilled hands slid back down her frame igniting liquid fire in her veins "I want to taste you, I must." He whispered to her, how was she to resist. She opened her self to him amazed at how hungry the man looked. She would willingly allow him to feast on her.

He attacked with his mouth and lips, the flurry of sensations; the mingled sounds, it burnt into her flesh and melted away.

He rolled her on top of him holding her just above his white hot erection. "Make love to me Hinata Hyuuga." He would do nothing with out her permission, in this instant it was all about her and no one else. She impaled herself onto him tightening her self around him, the sensations overwhelmed her to the point of immobility. She could her him groan beneath her and then the sudden rush of power made her head spin. That was what this was her exerting her power over him.

Sliding to the tip of his head she came back down slowly, the friction she created made her stomach contract. His fingers dug into her hips and the look in his eyes became unfocused. His breathing heavy his skin lightly sheened with sweat, this was her power. She repeated the motion and this time he moaned her name. The head rush she received almost knocked her off of him. That look on his face the tense of his body it was all her doing?

Faster, what face would he make if she went faster, deeper hmm...

He held her tight as

"Oh god!"

She liked that one.

But before she could move again she was pent. His eyes were rimmed in red his face flushed with exertion. "Your driving me crazy babe." His hair was wild his claws were out. He was slowly loosing control... '_Hmmm...'_ she pushed him back down and dominated.

000

Hinata slid herself down his body rubbing her soft curves against his hard muscle, he wanted to cum so bad and this was not helping. Her nails scrapped across his nipples scrambling his thoughts momentarily. He had no idea of his surroundings, only the pleasure could be felt.

Wet, moist, warm- her moth was on him. His hands threaded themselves through her silken hair; all his effort was put in not to cum on spot. His toes curled as his muscles tensed, he couldn't take anymore of her torture. Flipping her on her stomach he peeled her thighs apart, relishing the the smell of her desire. She was practically leaking.

He licked her.

She moaned

"I think your ready for me Hime." He whispered more to himself then to her. His erection throbbed to the point of pain. He entered her from behind plunging hard and deep as she screamed his name, again and again until they both came in unison.

Falling back to earth they nestled deep into each others arms before they both were overcome with sleep.

000

_Four years later_

"Mom! Wren wont give me back my dolly!"

"It's my dolly ugly yours is the pink one!"

"Shut up both of you and your both ugly!"

"Girls stop that fighting." Hinata burst into the room with her three triplets.

"But mommy Jade started it cause she was trying to take my dolly!"

"Shut up Wren, you tattle tale!"

"Why don't you make me!"

"Wren! Jade! I won't tell you again to stop that fighting!"

"I told you it was a bad Idea to get us all the same doll except a different color."

"You are technically the oldest Sakura so why didn't you make them stop"

"Cause I didn't care."

Hinata shook her head at her three beautiful triplet daughters. Just another day in the Uzumaki house hold.

000

Hows that for a sequel!  
REVIEW


End file.
